


An Interesting Warning

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex can't get over his animosity to Swindle. But the fact that Brawl's besotted casts an interesting new light on things.</p><p>*Warnings* for Brawl's STICKY and explicit fantasies.</p><p>Thanks to naboru_narluin for beta-ing <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Warning

Brawl and Vortex watched from the shadow of the palm trees as Blast Off powered down, the lowering whine of turbos echoing off the ancient rocks in the canyon. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the hatch opened and a ramp extended. Moments later, a short yellow figure with purple trimmings emerged, and strutted importantly down it.

“Awwww!” Brawl could not contain his pleasure. “That’s my Swin! Ain’t he cute, Tex? Don’t ya reckon? Ain’t he the cutest thing the Quints ever designed?”

Vortex rolled his optics. Apart from disagreeing with this assessment about a hundred and ten per cent, the copter never failed to see how Brawl could get it so wrong about the other bit.

“He’s not a Quint model, Brawl. He was made in a factory, just like the rest of us. I keep tellin’ ya!”

But Brawl wasn’t listening. “I gotta get over there,” he enthused. Grinning delightedly, he starting eagerly forward.

But a black hand restrained him. “No, Brawl, we gotta wait here. Remember?”

And at that moment Onslaught appeared, just as Blast Off transformed. Swindle joined them and the three drew together. Gesticulations came from the jeep, followed by nods from Onslaught. Blast Off folded his arms.

“See? They gotta discuss business,” Vortex said, noting that even Blast Off looked moderately interested. “It’s important. I’ll bet its to do with when we take back Cybertron!”  

But Brawl didn’t care about Cybertron, or Onslaught, or Blast Off. He wanted Swindle in his arms, Swindle’s panels pressed against his, the jeep’s energy field flaring wildly as their mouths pressed together.

He shifted, impatiently. “Well, I wish they’d darned well hurry up!” he said.

…………………..

“So we’re up and running?” Onslaught asked. “When is this consignment coming through?”

“We gotta be back at Junction Seventeen in three orns,” Swindle said. “It’ll be where I said. Guns, ammo, bombs, grenades. The full caboodle of premium rate Sith spawned weaponry. An’ I got it on special!”

Blast Off huffed, slightly, thinking that the humanoid Swindle had talked to at the dock looked of extremely dubious integrity, and that ‘special’ could well mean of inferior quality. Still, the Sith Quadrant was hardly foreign territory. He could make a few enquiries of his own.

Onslaught nodded in approval. “Good work, Swindle. Despite our not getting off on a good footing, you are proving your worth now. I could always say with some justification that you are back to your old self.”

In his peripheral, Swindle caught movement; two large mechs, the flick of rotors, the shaft of a canon. Swindle warmed inwardly. Brawl would be eagerly awaiting his presence, he knew. And Swindle looked forward to their ‘reunion,’ even if this was dampened a little by the sure knowledge that the copter‘s sentiments would, sadly, be the direct opposite.

“Yeah well if that about wraps that up, then I think I’ll get some rest!” Swindle said. He thought how he would be getting anything but, and that having slept through most of the trip back, he felt especially energized. His interface relays buzzed, happily.

But Onslaught wasn’t done yet. He glanced around, almost as though he expected a rustle of bushes to reveal the presence of hidden spies. “As a matter of fact, I need some – er – legal advice, Swindle,” he said.

His expression darkened. “As you know, my _ex Chromia_ ….” he spat the words out, “is alive and very well. She’s threatened to make things ‘difficult.’ I need to talk about ways I can _deal_ with the situation. And with that moron she hitched up with during my absence.”

Blast Off looked disappointed. Surely they had more important things to consider than pointless bickering with an Autobot? Even if it _was_ Chromia.

He sighed, as inwardly Swindle groaned. As if anything _he_ said about Chromia was gonna make any difference. And as for Ironhide - why didn’t Onslaught just go blow the aft’s head off? But, not wanting to fall from his new found state of grace, Swindle smiled brightly, ignoring the nagging of his interface panels.

“Sure!” he said. “What d’you wanna know?”

…………..........

“Oh mech, what’s _takin’_ them so long?” Brawl could hardly bear it. He looked across at Swindle, whose back was turned, his hand on one hip, aft cocked neatly to one side. How much he wanted to go over there right now and put his hands on that aft, to feel around and slip his fingers under the purple pelvic armour.

Brawl’s pressurized spike bulged uncomfortably. He imagined manoeuvring Swindle forward so he was spread over that clump of rocks nearby which was, conveniently, at exactly the right height. Swindle would spread his thighs and stick his aft in the air. Brawl would run his hands up over it again, and then up over Swindle’s back, pausing to squeeze though delicious little shoulder tyres.  His spike would be well out by then - to slide between Swindle’s legs.  

Heat rushed through his systems, causing his engine to rev and the tracks on his arms to ripple sensuously. Oh yeah, he would do that too, would lay his arms on Swindle’s back and let the treads rumble slowly round, sending vibrations shimmying through both of them. Swindle liked that; Swindle often came just when he did that, crying out and moaning before he’d even fingered him, let alone gotten his spike in.

Not that this would matter. Swindle would straight away be ready for more, his valve open and slick. Inviting Brawl to feel the smooth grooves, the sparking nodes. And Brawl would feel him up. A bit. But not for long. Swindle wouldn’t need it, would want to do it, proper. Brawl would grab Swindle’s hips and thrust into him, once, twice, three times slowly, as Swindle waggled his aft and opened even wider.

And then, Brawl would frag him like there was no tomorrow, like they were both gonna die and this was the last awesome desperate thing they were ever gonna get the chance to do. Clangs and cries would be heard all the way to the base as Swindle clawed at the rocks, overloading again and again and again ….

“Awww, _mech!”_ Brawl’s voice stuttered out over thick, raspy intakes as he forced his optics from the yellow form and had to turn away.

……………………..

Onslaught looked pissed. The commander threw his hands in the air. Vortex heard the word _glitch,_ though couldn’t catch anything else. The copter smirked. Hopefully, Swindle was about to cop it. But he was straight away disappointed. Swindle was talking normally and now Onslaught was patting him on the arm, as though apologising for his sudden outburst.

It was rather unentertaining. But Vortex stole a glance at Blast Off and smirked some more. Thrusters looked bored out of his processor, and increasingly fed up. That pleased Vortex greatly. Let him build up a nice load of frustration! The consequences would doubtless be a great deal more interesting than if Blast Off went right now to his quarters. Without some arousing precursor, he may well go straight into recharge.

However, more distracting right now was Brawl agitating beside him. Heat radiated from the tank, his engine growling as he worked himself into a very obvious state of arousal over a mech that definitely wasn’t Blast off.

Interesting. Vortex’ gaze returned to the other three. He looked thoughtfully at Swindle, trying to be objective, to put aside the animosity; to ignore the fury which - despite Hook’s ‘gestalt adjustments’ – he still felt, that Swindle had nearly killed him, sent him to worse than the box, to total and utter oblivion. “Cute aft,” he murmured. If you forgot the rest, that much wasn’t untrue.

“Don’t mention that word!” Brawl wailed. He turned away again, wringing his hands.

Things were calm over in the canyon, the three conversing amicably. Brawl came back and stood beside Vortex, who gave him a long, hard look. The tank was gazing at Swindle with more than lust, but as though his whole universe might end if things didn’t finish up over there and Swindle wasn’t right here within the next half breem.

Vortex looked across to Swindle, and back to Brawl, intrigued. “So - it’s that good, is it?” he asked.

………………..

“I want that Cybertron base!” Onslaught was saying. “You know what the glitch did? Went and made into some femme refuge from Shockwave.” He threw his hands in the air again. “I built that base with my bare hands! I will _not_ be made a laughing stock by having it function as some hen nest!”

Had Chromia been a different kind of femme, Swindle supposed that he might have felt sorry for her. As it was, he did not, especially since he could feel Brawl’s optics on him and she was the cause of him not lying face down by now with Brawl’s spike slamming nicely into the vault of his valve. He vowed to make extra sure Onslaught came out of this OK.

“Thing is, I dunno that the legal stuff’s gonna wash that much the way things are just now,” he said. “But Moonracer’s onside. They don’t always see optic to optic.” He grinned. “She kinda likes me. A deal with her and a few sweeteners with Shockers might work a treat. I’ll get right on to it!”

Pleasingly, that seemed to satisfy the leader. He smiled firmly. “Very well, Swindle. You are dismissed! Blast Off and I, however…” he glanced over at Vortex and Brawl, “have further matters to discuss!”

Swindle wondered at the fact that Onslaught always had to use military type terms, even when military things weren’t an issue. Still, it didn’t matter – he could go! Thinking gleefully that the shuttle looked less than amused, and that from Onslaught’s expression, Vortex might be some way off getting what he, Swindle, was about to get, the jeep strutted happily in the direction of the others.

…………..

Vortex might as well have just asked Brawl, “So its true Megatron’s silver, is it?” The tank looked incredulous. Then, he grinned. “Oh yeah!” he said. “It’s good. Oh, _frag yeah_ its good. Anyway Tex, he saved me, didn’t he? If it weren’t for him, I‘d still be an ugly little round monster!”

It also amazed Vortex that Brawl seemed to have completely forgotten that _Swindle_ put him in that predicament. Still, he, Vortex, hadn’t forgotten it; another thing not tempered enough by Hook. He felt the old anger stir within, exacerbated by Brawl’s excitement and the fact that Blast Off was still _over there_ with Onslaught. “Well that's good! Cos he ain’t really my type!” he snapped.

There was a strange and not very comfortable silence. Vortex heard voices, and looked up to see that the meeting was ended, and Swindle was headed in their direction, a spring in his step. He glanced at Brawl, expecting to see a manifestation of further rapture. But Brawl wasn’t watching Swindle. The tank was glaring at _him._

Brawl’s optics glowed a fiery orange, an expression on his face that almost make Vortex take a step back. “Yeah, darned right!” he snarled, his engine giving a single roar. “Let’s just keep it that way, shall we?”  

“Sorr-ee!” Vortex tried to make a joke of it. But Brawl was no longer even there. Unable to contain himself any longer, he was bounding in Swindle’s direction, his feet crunching heavily on the gravelly ground.

There were affectionate cries, followed by a clang as they came together. Soon, a tangle of green and yellow bodies, purple afts and canons was interspersed with frantic kisses.

And Thrusters was still over there. Damn!

Nevertheless, Vortex turned away, a crooked smile under his mask. It would be the better for waiting. In the meantime, _that look_ from Brawl, that _very interesting_ look and, even more, the implications behind it, were well worth exploring.

Nothing had changed. Except that Vortex just decided Swindle was indeed cute, after all.

Very cute indeed.


End file.
